A Very Voltron Love Story
by fuzzydude
Summary: This is a strory of Daniele and Larmina. Thier friendship and how it becomes love... Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Laur

This takes place at the beginning of the season none of the cadets are pilots yet and Daniele and Vince can't communicate through there brains

…

Daniele's pov

"Dude, dude! Get up" yelled vice as he tries to wake me up. Why can't I sleep in for once I thought as I through a pillow at my best friends face. "I don't want to get up" I groaned as I sat up. "like I do" he laughs "but it's time for training so hurry up Larmina is waiting and I know you don't want that" he teases. I through another pillow which was not a good idea because now I don't have any pillows. I do get up though and get changed. Vince waited for me and after I was finished we went to the kitchen to eat. We walked into the kitchen to find Keith and lance already eating. "Hello cadets" says Keith "sleep well". "Yeah" me and Vince say at the same time. We got some food, sat down and started to eat. I was about ¾'s done when Larmina came in. she had on the same uniform as always and her hair tied in the usual ponytail. She looked beautiful. Wow I think to myself she looks hot. Wait a minute did I really just think that. Ok brain I tell myself stop it or you're going to get me in trouble. No that's your mouths job by brain said…. Great now I'm talking to myself. "Hello anybody home" said Larmina who was now sitting across from me waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it. Crap I thought I must have zoned out. "Hey" I say while blushing slightly as I could hear the others quietly laughing. "You ok Daniele" Larmina asks me. "Yep, perfectly fine" I say "why do you ask". She looked at me as if trying to figure something out but I put on my best I'm fine face and she gave up and said "no reason, so you excited for training". "Whaa whooo" I say sarcastically "more simulator". "Come on" says Vince "it's not that bad". "Yeah but it's not the real thing" I state.

TRAINING

Vince, Larmina, and me all walk to training together. Our schedule was on the front board of the classroom.

9:00-10:30- planetary history

10:30-11:30-government and law

11:30-12:00-lunch

12:00-1:30- fighting with instructor Lance

1:30-2:00- tech. with instructor Pidge

2:00-4:00-surprise

All I saw was boring, boring, boring, food!, getting beat up, getting confused along with boring, and yes! I love surprises. "I love surprises" says Larmina. "I don't" says Vince.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2 =)

…...

Daniel's pov

Ok so planetary history is not my favorite thing to do in the morning. Not that I like doing anything in the morning since I'm not a morning person…..at all, but I do get to sit next to Larmina soooo at least I have a good view. Ahhh stop it brain, Larmina's my friend and royalty so stop thinking those thoughts… no my brain says…wow my brains annoying. I heard that said my brain. I mentally stuck out my tongue at my brain. You should really listen to me my brain says. No I say. So you're not ever going to listen to your brain? My brain says. No I'm not…wait what, I sound so stupid I say. And crazy cause you're talking to yourself says my brain. "Daniel" I heard. "Huh" I say once again snapping out of my thoughts. "I asked you a question" says Allura who was looking at me expectantly. The answer is false my brain says. "Um false" I say and Vince and Larmina laugh. "It was a yes or no question Daniel" Allura says. "Oh" I say thanks, for nothing brain. Hey my brain says I thought you weren't listening to me anymore. "Alright that's all for today" says Allura and leaves the room. "Nice one Daniel, you know you should really try to use your brain more often" Vince says. "Im pretty sure that me using my brain is the problem" I say and he looks at me questionably.

….

Next class… still Daniel's pov

Keith walks in to teach government and law… yet another thing I don't want to do in the morning. "Hello cadets" Keith says. That's all I really remember about that lesion because I was secretly looking at Larmina out of the corner of my eye. Ok I have decided to stop arguing with myself. I like Larmina but it's not like I'm going do anything about it. My brain is still annoying though because the whole time I was thinking about Larmina he was playing the song from lady and the tramp where they eat pasta… it was so annoying. Anyways I got to thinking about that surprise. I just can't think of what it could be but as long as it's exciting I'm totally down for it. "Ok that's all for today" Keith says.. Oops I missed that lesion too, wow I'm out of it today. Wait this class is over that means lunch. FOOD. I love food….almost as much as I love Larmina, wait I love Larmina, wow today's just all sorts of interesting.

…...

Now at lunch...once again we are still in Daniel's pov

"Man I'm so hungry" I say to Vince. "Same here dude I could eat a cow" Vince says to me. I laugh as we walk into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and grab a sandwich (pre-made). I then sit down at the kitchen table just as Larmina walks in. "Hey" she says. "Hey" Vince and I say. "So" she says "Have you guys been thinking about the surprise". "Daniel doesn't think" Vince says "Apparently his brain is his issue". "Really" Lance says as he enters the room "I always thought it was his mouth with the issues" Vince, Larmina, and Lance all laugh. "You guys are all hilarious" I say sarcastically. "Oh come on Daniel don't be such a baby were only teasing you" Larmina says. I smile… how can I stay mad at her.


End file.
